100th Story
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: In light of this being my 100th story, we have some fun with Craig. CraigTweek


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: 100th Story

Summary: In light of this being my 100th story, we have some fun with Craig. CraigTweek

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: CraigTweek

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: wanting to write CraigButters. HA! I turned into Creek instead!

Comments: Pleas keep in mind that this story starts with Craig being twelve-ish, so he doesn't really know a whole lot about sex yet.

----------

100th Story

----------

He doesn't know when or why exactly, he just knows that one day, in fifth grade, he realized he liked Tweek as more then a friend. He didn't know he knew until a few weeks after though.

You see, it all started one day when he woke. He had, had a dream that involved him and the blond doing. . . things. . . Like, couple things. He woke, confused about his dream, but, it only got worse.

When he threw his sheets back, he saw that his dick was all swollen. Trying not to freak out, he decided to look at it.

It was red. That couldn't be normal.

He flipped it off, trying to scare it away.

Well, that didn't work.

So he screeched for his mother and, through tears, asked her what was wrong with him and if he was going to die.

She simply told him to calm down and that whenever this happened to say the Pledge of Allegiance until it went away.

He did so and at the fifth round, it was gone.

Pleased, he thanked his mother and wandered off for a shower.

Surly it would never happen again.

But, it did, and during the sixth grade he decided to try something else.

It only came when he dreamed about Tweek right? So what if he just stopped dreaming about Tweek? All his problems would be gone right?

That night he fell asleep thinking about wrestling. Guess what? That night he had a dream about him and Tweek. . . Wrestling. Well, at least, he _thinks_ they we're wrestling.

There was lots of throwing down and awkward positions and feet in the air, but they were also naked, and there was a lot more grunts and weird noises then he remembered seeing on WWE.

And when he woke the next morning, he was in pain. His dick was _throbbing_ and it scared him worse then the first time. So, he did something he had never tried before.

He grabbed it, through the fabric of course, he didn't want to get whatever germs on his hands that were on it.

To say the least, he didn't react the way he thought he would. His head snapped back and he cried out, back arching forward. Panting, he stopped; his parents were going to be gone today, so they couldn't come save him.

He did it again and got the same reaction, only not as fierce. Biting his lip hard, he decided that it didn't necessarily feel _bad_. Quite on the contrary. It felt _really good_.

Taking bolder moves, he slipped his hand under the waist band of the sweatpants he was wearing.

That was the best day of his life thus-far.

After that, he never said the Pledge of Allegiance again, well, except for school.

It wasn't long after that, that he noticed hairs, he had heard of those. Cartman referred to them at 'pubes'. He had always thought it was a funny word but never brought it up to anyone because some other guys were starting to say they were getting them too and he didn't wanna sound like a pussy.

He often wondered to himself if Tweek had gotten his yet. The twitching blonde never took part of those conversations.

One day, in seventh grade, he decided he'd see for himself if Tweek had 'pubes' or not.

Cornering Tweek after school against a wall out behind the school, he grabbed at Tweek's jeans and jerked them down. Yep, he had them. Not as many as he, himself had. But they were there.

Tweek didn't talk to him for a while after that.

And his dreams got worse.

At least now he knew that they weren't 'wrestling' anymore. Nope, Sex Ed had taken care of that. , . . . Then again, I guess you could call it wrestling.

One day, in eighth grade, in the middle of a conversation with Tweek, he leaned over, without thinking, and kissed the blonde, then kept talking as if he had done nothing.

Tweek's twitching worsened whenever he was around him for a while.

During ninth grade, he kissed Tweek again, but this time he had practice, thanks to Bebe, and he kissed Tweek for real. Right in the hallway, against the lockers.

That wasn't a very good day, except Tweek kissed him back.

_Kissed him back._

That was a good year.

Tenth grade was even better, he finally got to pull Tweek's pants off again, but this time Tweek didn't run away screaming and crying.

Sure, he was screaming and crying, but it was for an entirely different reason.

If asked to describe heaven in two words, he would reply with either 'Tweek Tweak' or 'eleventh grade'.

Everything this just clicked that year. Everything was perfect.

Well, until Tweek moved away.

His parents wanted to move to a small hippy town called 'Nederland'.

That's when his personal heaven broke apart and became his own personal hell.

It got a little better in twelfth grade, though.

Towards the end of the year, after he got his class ring, he sent it to Tweek with a simple note. 'Yes or No?'

He got a letter back.

'Yes.'

Heaven had returned to him after all.

Then, he was a freshman again. But this time, in college. And once again, he kissed Tweek in the hallway, only against a wall, not lockers; they don't really have lockers at college.

And what happened next?

It has yet to be written.

Let's just say Tweek still has Craig's class ring.

----------

:D

Oh God. Love me.

I just wrote the STUPIDEST CraigTweek EVER.

D

Now, thank me with KevinKenny Plz. 333 . . . . Or Fan Art for this fic. XD either eez good.

Oh, Nederland is a real place I so wanna move to that hippy town someday. 3

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
